Nabooti Island
| preceded = Spy Island | suceeded = Big Nate Island }}Nabooti Island is based on the book "Choose Your Own Adventure: The Lost Jewels Of Nabooti". It is the 7th island on Poptropica. Nabooti Island First Arrival on Nabooti ( Senegal) Arrive on Main Street in Nabooti Island. Go in the museum to the left, and talk to the woman at the bottom. You must go on a quest to recover the missing jewels of the Nabooti totem pole. She will give you a map of Africa. Go outside, and go left towards the plane. Click fly, there are six places you can go to. This will tell you how to get each item/jewel. Blue Nile Falls ( Ethiopia) First, climb up the waterfall on the left. Get the blue lily. Then, go to the middle of the falls. Talk to the woman there, and help her. Help her get the fox, chicken, and feed across in this way: First bring the chicken, then bring the feed, then bring the chicken back, then bring the fox, then bring the chicken. She will tell you that there is a cave under a bush. Go to the right waterfall, and click on the big bush. It will disappear, and you can enter the cave. Then you have to jump across the rocks (this takes time and its pretty frustrating). At the end, there will be the purple jewel! Exit the cave and go back to the plane. Mountains of the Moon ( Democratic Republic of the Congo) This is the most frustrating part of Nabooti Island. Exiting the plane, run to the left. Avoid the goat, and get in the water. Go to the other side, and avoid the goat until you get to the other side of him. He will butt you to the top of the rock. Go up, and get on the rock to the left. Jump to the right, and you will get an opuntia fruit. Now, run to the right (don't fall off the waterfall), and avoid the falling boulders. Go up the ledges, and go to the goat on the second ledge. He will normally butt you up to the snow. Get up to the old man, and he will challenge you to a game of mancala. Once you win, he will let you go into the cave. Go to the bottom, and get a cell phone. Jump across the snowy ledges, and get the red jewel. Exit mountains of the moon. Now, go to Nabooti, and talk to the one of the traders. Trade the flower from Blue Nile Falls for a turban. Put it on, then go to Giza. Giza ( Egypt) Go to the tomb raiders, and one will give you a shovel. Then hide at the top of the sphinx, and use your cell phone. Type in the number on the shovel (555-6789), and Vince will go to answer his cell phone. Meanwhile the tomb raiders will run away. Go to Vince's bag, and click on it. You will get a Moon Stone. Go to the top of the sphinx, and use the moon stone. The door of the sphinx will open. Step inside. Inside the Sphinx This is a series of challenges. The first is a giant scorpion. There is a way to avoid him. Go to the right, and click on the lines on the wall. From the left, click each one once, then click the second one. This allows you to take the upper path and avoid the huge scorpion. Go up to do the second challenge, recreating a pattern on the wall. If you fail, you can pull the restart handle. Once you win, a door will open. Push one of the blocks over to go through. Go down to encounter the third challenge. First jump on the man with the big head, then the boat on the sea, then the bird with the cane, then the eye. Go up the rope quickly. You will find the final challenge at the top. You must click on the numbered statues from one to four. Sand will pour out, making you work quick. Once you finish, the tomb will open, and you can get the blue jewel! (if you fail at the sand challenge, there is a restart handle). Exit the sphinx, and go to the plane. Kaya Forests ( Kenya) Go to the top of one of the trees, and get the gold nugget. Then, use the opuntia fruit from the Mountains of the Moon. The giant turtle will walk away and eat it. Go to where he was, and use the shovel from Giza. You will uncover and ebony elephant statue. Then, two spirits will appear. Talk to the one with the mask, and he will tell you to find a fingo (a protective good luck charm). Exit Kaya Forests. Now, go to Nabooti, and talk to the other traders. Trade the gold nugget for a camera, and the elephant statue for the fingo. Then, go back to the Kaya Forests. Go to the spirits, and give them the fingo. They will give you the green jewel! Then, they will disappear. Go to the Safari. Safari ( Kenya) Go to the internet Cafe. Click on the computer to learn about Big Zeke. Then, go outside and meet him. Ask if you can help. He will take you outside to look for animals. Use the camera you procured to take pictures of the animals (bird, lion, zebra, giraffe, croc, antelope, elephant). When you take good photos, he will give you a hard hat. Exit safari. Diamond Mines ( South Africa) This is the last place you must go to. Put on the hard hat, then go to the right. Turn off the knob, then run quick to the top of the mound, go onto the railing, go to the right, and enter the fence. Make your way up the track, avoiding the mine carts (the easiest way is to stand beneath the tip of the track, then jump up when a cart comes), and go down the shaft. Turn off the sparkling wires, then push the explosives barrel on the right to the big rock. Turn the wires back on, and the rock will blow up. Repeat this procedure, but push the barrel all the way to the end of the tunnel. After it blows up, go through it. You will see a mine cart. Push it until you get on to it. Thus begins a hard cart ride where you must duck and jump (when the signs on the wall tell you to for the jumps). This takes a while, but eventually you will reach the end. Once you do, you will find yourself in a cave. Go to the pile of diamonds, and click on it. The Nabooti jewel is on the left. Take it, then go up through the hole. You will be on the plane, go to Nabooti. Putting the Jewels Back Go to the museum and talk to the woman. She will tell you to put them in the correct order. It is (from the top) Purple, Green, Red, White, Blue, Orange, Yellow. Once this is done, the statue will then launch into deep space. Then you will get the Island Medallion! Congrats! Reviews *'Paultropica6: '''Nabooti Island is pretty cool, at one point it was my favorite island. *'Golden Bug:' I'm a big fan of Choose Your Own Adventure, and when I saw "Nabooti Island", I was expecting something with around the same plot of the CYOA book that "inspired" it. Instead I found this island with no resemblance to the book. Other than that, the island was 7/10. *'Shaky Noodle: I thought this island was okay, 7 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado: '''Good island. Reminds me of Indiana Jones. 8 out of 10. *'Super Hawk/Pikachu4807: 'Wasn't a fan, 2 out of 10. *'Sneaky Ice/RestronixP: 'Man, this is way too easy for me! 9.5 out of 10 *'wiki username:Gargantuar Poptropica username:Awesomeness12019-Orange seagull: I loved it!!9 stars out of 10 *'Cyberboy60: '''I think they should make it so when you hop in the plane, you press a button to go to Nabooti, Blue Nile Falls, Mountains of the Moon, Giza, Kaya Forests, Safari or Diamond Mines, and instead of you flying the plane it just flies a straight line from where you were to where you want to go. Multiplayer Room The multiplayer room on Nabooti Island is the building "Fly by Night Airlines". Fly_by_night_airline.png|Fly-By-Night Airline, the multiplayer room Trivia *It is the first Island that takes place in a different continuity than Poptropica, being part of an entirely different series. *The female ghost in the Kaya Forests looks exactly like the Congolese lady in the Mountains Of The Moon trying to reach the opuntia fruit, only transparent. *"The Roaches" is a parody of The Beatles. *You can get many costumes just from typing in specific numbers on the Nabooti cellphone. Here are all the numbers: **If you type 911 in the cell phone you will get a police hat put on your head. This is because in the US, the line for police is 911. **If you type 1225 in the cell phone you will get a Santa hat and sack. Christmas is on 12/25. Take away the slash and you get 1225. ** If you type 411 you get a brain hat. This is because the line 411 is where you go to get info on different places such as a company's phone number. Basically, you call 411 to get information hence the brain hat. **Type 1337 in the phone and you will get a nerd costume that resembles Ned Noodlehead. As many of you may already know, 1337 stands for 'LEET' in leet language which translates to elite. Leet is a common form of 'Internet language' that replaces letters with numbers. The reason you get the nerd costume is because most Internet 'nerds' use this form of language. Glitches *'Invisible Platform Glitch:''' Once you have completed the island, jump up to the top of the Museum (by the African person) and jump into the center. You will stand where the statue's head used to be. Fan-Art We Have Lift-Off.JPG|Joshuawesome8: We Have Lift-Off! All other ground is sinking sand.png|coolcheetah53:All other ground is sinking sand Videos Poptropica_Tour_Summer_2009|Poptropica Tour: Summer 2009 Category:Islands Category:Nabooti Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy Category:2008 islands Category:Areas Category:Places Category:Poptropica